The present technique relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to user input devices for a portable computing device. The present technique provides a tablet computer keyboard that is detachable/attachable to a tablet computer in multiple operable and stored positions, while a display screen of the tablet computer remains accessible by the user.
Computer systems and other electronic devices often have one or more input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer pad, a microphone, a digital camera, and various other devices. In desktop computer systems, the foregoing input devices are generally stand-alone devices, which may communicate with the computer system via hardwire or wireless technology. In portable computer systems, such as notebook or palmtop computers, the foregoing input devices are generally either integral or stand-alone devices. For example, notebook computers generally have an integral keyboard and pointing device disposed on the component housing, which is rotatably coupled to the display. Conversely, palmtop computers are generally too compact for an integral keyboard and pointing device. Instead, a stand-alone keyboard and input device may be coupled to the palmtop computer via a port, such as a USB port.
The present technique relates to tablet computer systems, which generally have a display screen and computing components disposed in a tablet-shaped component housing. In contrast to laptop computer systems, tablet computer systems typically do not have a rotatably connected component housing for placement of input devices. The display screen of tablet computer systems generally consumes the top face of the tablet-shaped component housing, leaving little or no space for a user input device such as a keyboard or pointing device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tablet computer keyboard that is attachable and detachable to a tablet computer in both operable and stored positions, while a display screen of the tablet computer remains accessible by the user.
The present technique provides a tablet computer keyboard that is attachable and detachable to a tablet computer in both operable and stored positions, while a display screen of the tablet computer remains accessible by the user. The tablet computer keyboard is attachable and detachable with a rear face of the tablet computer. However, the user may continue interacting with the tablet computer via the display screen even when the tablet computer keyboard is not in a position for operation. The tablet computer keyboard is also attachable and detachable with an edge of the tablet computer, such that the tablet computer keyboard and the display screen are both accessible for user interaction.